Gift of the Crow
by Vanya-Atma
Summary: I didn't have my families support, Sasuke had my heart, Naruto took away my last meaning in life and I couldn't stand myself, I was a traitor to Konoha. No longer writing.
1. Harder to Breath

AN: Gift of the Crow takes place after Sasuke Retrieval Arc but before Part II. Will follow basic outline of Naruto but if you want the story the way it was meant to be go read the Manga.

* * *

**Gift of the Crow**

_Chapter One - Harder to Breath  
_

* * *

The river flowed lazily, clear and sapphire clean while emerald grass fresh and slightly glistening from the early dew danced in the morning breeze. Giant clouds filled the sky, ever shifting into morbid beasts and mutated beauty.

Naruto was in the hospital, Hokage Tsunade tending to his wounds herself much to my appreciation.

I sat under the shade of a huge willow contemplating, hands clenched around the red fabric of my dress, the frustration that raged inside showed physically as well.

_Sasuke why? _The question rang through my head for perhaps the hundredth time since Naruto's return. How had they not been enough for him, Team Seven. Kakashi had given him the most attention and training out of all of them; the Chidori was just an example. While Naruto had considered Sasuke his brother.

_And I would have given him everything. _

Angrily I scrapped at the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. Naruto hadn't been able to bring Sasuke back. _I should have gone with him to retrieve Sasuke, maybe then Naruto wouldn't have come back in such a state and we'd have Sasuke. _

"_Pathetic really." _The voice, deep but even spoke from my left, reflexively rendering a gasp from my lips. At least my body automatically stood and shifted into a ready stance.

Only a few feet away stood a tall, darkly clad figure, straw hat casting shadows over the red and white designs of the cloak. Other than those few details I could not make out much more.

Those clouds, I knew who they belonged to. Akatsuki. Kakashi had warned me about them after he had returned from trying to retrieve Sasuke with Naruto.

I stood there frozen barely able to breath.

It was not till the cloaked figure turned slightly and bore down at me with a pair of red eyes that I really thought to run.

All I had managed to do was turn before in a swirl of the black cloak the hooded man stood before me once again, this time close enough to feel the heat that radiated from him.

"And foolish." That voice, so disjointed, not cold, but still emotionless.

"Who…" Words started to bubble up from my throat only to twist into a scream as my entire body was air born, thrown back by a hand that had moved too fast for me to see never mind avoid.

There was mere seconds for me to block most of the fall with my arms, catching my head from slamming to the ground, but in effect the skin of my arms peeled away unprotected as they were from the sleeveless dress. I skidded from the force of the blow, teeth gnashing into my bottom lip to keep from screaming again.

Before I had even stopped moving I was being pulled up, a hand firmly grasped in the short hair from my scalp.

"Ah!" Slipped from between my gritted teeth as my hands wrap around the man's wrists.

"You shouldn't close your eyes, even blinking is something you should do sparingly." He says calmly, shaking me once till my eyes actually open. I hadn't realized I'd closed them.

My heart stutters as for a moment all I can see is Sasuke, but reality clambers for attention as the strong Uchiha features solidify before me. The man who held me by my very hair was not Sasuke. Older, more refined with the age, and those Sharingan eyes, nothing like Sasuke.

_Itachi _the name stung my consciousness. Tainted it like a poison and made me hiss.

Half covered by the tall collar of the cloak I could not see the bottom half of Itachi's face but there was a faint crinkle around his hard eyes at my sound.

"Then again, you trained with my brother." Still no mocking in his voice if anything there was disinterest. As if what he was doing was almost bothersome. "And he has yet to achieve what I had hoped he would. Not even close." A small shake of his head followed.

His left arm came up to grab the front of my dress, fisting it he still held onto my hair with his other hand but the pain no longer shot from the roots.

"Let me ask you something Sakura Haruno." He was saying as he did so. "Why is it that you want to be a Shinobi?"

My mind raced, Itachi Uchiha was in Konoha, I was in his grasp and he was asking me why I wanted to be a Shinobi?

"W..what?" I had to ask because thoughts were jumbled and I felt as if everything was upside down.

"Hn."

And then the air left my lungs in a whoosh as my back slammed against something hard, trying to gasp air into my lungs I found I could not through the hand that pressed the front of my wind pipe to the back.

"Because you are a foolish girl to chase this dream." A soft sigh.

I was sure my face had surpassed red and was well on its way to purple. I was beyond scared, this frozen state I found myself in. Muddled as my thoughts were the words that left Itachi's mouth brought forward something dark from within me. A deep seeded shadow of doubt that had always been there in the back of my mind.

_Always in their shadow. _

Suddenly, Itachi released me, clumsily I fell, barely throwing out my arms before my face clashed with the ground. I alternated between gasping for air and dry retching reflexively.

Hands fisted in the grass my entire body shook. _Why wasn't I defending myself?_

_This was Itachi Uchiha! How could I _defend _myself?_

"My brother wants me dead, his hatred is strong and I know he will someday catch up to me." With the shifting of cloth Itachi is bent down at his knees, leaning on the balls of his feet with his arms between his legs. "So perhaps if I give you something to strive for you will be able to do something for me in return."

I'm still looking at the grass, I don't want him to see the tears that stormed in my eyes. Just another weakness he could poke at.

"He will never be able to kill me if he foolishly chases after Orochimaru." I flinch as a pale hand comes into sight and I force myself to swallow the small sound that wants to make its way out between my lips when he raises my face to look into his. "You need to bring him back here Sakura Haruno."

I knew what the Sharingan could do, I'd seen both Sasuke and Kakashi use it before and while I had never experienced the effect I'd read about them. Staring into Itachi's eyes I didn't think I had ever been so frightened in my life.

Those Tomoes never shifted though, they were pure black within all the crimson.

"So here's my gift to you."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, whites fluttering behind pink lashes as cloying darkness slipped through my consciousness.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoy and come for the ride. Wondering what Itachi's gift may be? Me too! R&R for the next chapter!


	2. I Need a Miracle

**AN:** I do not own Naruto sadly or it would most likely be called Sakura.

* * *

**Gift of the Crow**

_Chapter Two - Antidote _

* * *

Warm sheets clung to my skin as I snuggled deeper into bed; Sighing softly at the faint light that beckoned through my lashes.

Light!?

Jerking awake I throw the covers aside and jump out of bed to the cool wooden ground.

I was late! Always up before sunrise or just when it was peeking over the horizon. But a golden light filtered from the blinds casting my room in an almost ethereal state.

As the cold air reached my bare skin and my body awoke the usual perkiness died away. There was no Team Seven, no getting up to rush to the meeting spot only to hurry up and wait for Kakashi. There was no training with stoic Sasuke or overzealous Naruto.

Huffing out a sigh I fall to the bed, elbows on knees, chin resting on hands.

Out of the corner of my eyes a big, pure black face bore down at me, I could feel my features twisting into confusion the more I looked at the large bird in my room who perched at my desk along the wall.

It squawked once a harsh noise in my small room. Curiosity bloomed a moment before my memories sliced through the morning light like a dark foreboding presence.

_Itachi_

For the briefing Kakashi had given there was little known about the Akatsuki that was collected so far but a known advocate had been Itachi Uchiha in who he had quite the list of talents. Including the use of crows. The one in my room was anything if normal at double the size of the crows who frequented the garbage bins all through Konoha.

There was no time to wonder at the fact that I didn't remember how I'd gotten home or where the rest of my clothes were as I made a mad dash for the extra weapon pouches I always kept hanging on the polls at the end of my bed for safe keeping.

_Stupid bird_. I thought a moment before three kunai were leaving my hands and honing in towards the crow who hadn't even taken flight. Black blood flew through the air and splattered the pale peach walls. Falling to the floor in a puddle of blood and feathers the animal spasmed as its last efforts of life escaped through the gaping holes.

Breathing a bit rash I sat on my bed for a moment longer, looking at the thing that Itachi had left me. Stretching out my arms and feeling out my legs I was surprised to find no pain, even my throat felt clear, though I remembered having it forcibly closed by purple tipped nails.

_"You need to bring him back here Sakura Haruno." _Itachi's deep voice resounded through my mind and if he hadn't been talking about the salvation of Sasuke I would have tried to shove these thoughts into the dark abyss of my sub-conscious.

_What you don't understand though Itachi is I already tried getting Sasuke back. Even my love had not been enough for your brother._

Running a hand roughly through the short crop of my pink hair I huff out a sigh. _What was I going to do? _

Obviously I had to tell someone about the encounter with Itachi. Something had to be done about the Uchiha having come into Konoha. The last time he had Kakashi had ended up in a coma. Something nagged at the back of my brain though. Itachi had said he had a gift for me if I did something for him.

A small noncommittal noise left my throat as I saw the clothes I'd been wearing what I assumed to be yesterday, on the floor next to the small bed.

The red dress, leggings and boots along with the packs that held my daily weapons. On top of the small pile was a piece of paper that I picked up.

_Don't kill the bird._ Was all it said, no signature and the back was blank.

Blandly I looked at the crow, now dead to the world. I'd have to clean the mess up later, in some part of me I was glad to have killed the bird against Itachi's wish. I did find myself a bit unsettled though, those clothes hadn't landed on the floor themselves. At least I still had the chest wrap and undershorts.

I had a lot to contemplate, mainly what to do about Itachi but also Sasuke and what this could mean for Konoha. A nice long shower might help. Stepping over the birds blood bath on my way to grab a change of clothes my mind was already racing.

* * *

I couldn't stop coughing. The shower was so hot that steam swirled in the bathroom even though it spurted in random pressures rather than at a steady stream. More often than not it was a small dribble.

I had to hold onto the protruding soap holder as a rather violent episode of coughing racked my body. Cutting the shower short I didn't condition, not that the choppy pink strands really needed it.

The next bought of coughing had me doubled over but at least I'd made it out of the slippery shower. Blinking through the involuntary tears my hands came away covered in a strange inky blackness.

_Poison…_

_Itachi what have you done to me? _Was the last thought I wondered before I fell to my hands and knees on the white tile floor in a complete body shuttering cough. More of that black ink drooled from my lips onto the ground. I couldn't breathe as my body expunged the liquid.

I got one breath in and then I was throwing up the contents of whatever remained in my stomach. My eyes burned and unable to hold myself up any longer I fell to the side. But at least I could gulp in air now.

A flapping sound caught my attention and even though it was the last thing I wanted to do I opened my eyes. From the giant puddle of black flem I'd managed to regurgitate a mass was moving, one wing flapping in the black ink and then another.

Spitting up a bit more of the bitter bile I shook my head. I'd just thrown up a big black crow.

* * *

I'd had to shower again and brush my teeth twice before I felt clean enough to dress. In my room the crow was grooming its wings with its large beak. It didn't acknowledge its dead friend on the floor or me for that matter as I sat on the bed and strapped on my weapons.

Three towels were stained with whatever had come up with the bird, I'd thrown them away instead of trying to explain the mess to the local laundry mat. I'm sure they got some weird things but still.

"So you're my gift?" I ask the new crow, disgust clear in my tone. I hoped Hokage Tsunade was at the hospital so that I could tell her what was going on.

I so badly wanted to throw another kunai at the black bird, but didn't dare.

Dressed for the day I stood and made my way to the front door. Half way out my bedroom door the sound of retching had me turning.

"Not you too!" I exclaim as the bird makes the same noises I had earlier.

I was going to have so much to clean! Not to mention a number of ruined items.

Flapping it's wings a few times it rose into the air, head down as it still coughed something up.

From its beak a cylinder like object slowly made its way out, off-white in color I was surprised when no black liquid followed it. The object fell to the wooden floor and rolled toward me, the crow still flapping its wings in mid-air. Bending I picked up the object which turned to be a scroll; a few years ago I would have thought it disgusting to be grasping an item that had just been regurgitated from an animal, but on the field I'd seen a lot of things worse.

Unraveling the scroll I found words written in the same confident and bold script that had been on the small piece of paper.

_You killed the first one, kill this one and the same thing will happen._

_If you want to bring Sasuke back you will keep your tongue sealed and the bird fed._

* * *

**AN:** I see Sakura as a realist, her known intelligence leading to this and that is why she didn't completely freak out when she awoke half naked. But her anger towards Itachi is what made her kill the bird, not that it worked very well haha. Now the way I viewed the Crow is kind of the same way Itachi inserted his crow into Naruto towards the end. A form of that I suppose. Now I hope the whole crow thing wasn't too gross for you. I imagine the crow smaller as it comes from Sakura and then growing bigger in the pile of black liquid.

Jacqueline - Yes, I will morph the reasoning just a little bit, but the brothers have the same history right now. I promise a lot is to come for them though.

Also 6 reviews on the first chapter? Amazing thank you, I read each one and as a new one popped up I kept on writing. R&R to see what this crow has to teach Sakura.


	3. I Didn't Mean it

**AN:** Sorry for the first two chapters and how they were short. So here is this one to make up for it.

* * *

**Gift of the Crow**

_Chapter Three - I Didn't Mean it  
_

* * *

"You know sooner or later we will have to lose our virginities." Ino walked besides me, having caught site of my pink hair in the crowd of people milling through the heart of town. My apartment was a little place on the southern end of Konoha while the Hospital was sanctioned nearer the northern district close to the Hokage Tower.

Ino had been working at her parents flower shop when she'd snuck up on me and almost barreled me over.

I looked over at the blond, my eyes a bit wide. "Ino, you're such a pig!"

Shinobi lost their virginities a lot younger than most for a number of reasons, some being the closeness and comfort it brought when all you knew was weapons and blood. While for others it was necessity. You couldn't be Anbu and a virgin, while some missions could be seduction or of sexual nature.

"What! It's true. And Billboard brow I know you're not going to be able to find someone by yourself." As she spoke in that lilting voice of hers she wrapped both her arms around my right, clinging herself to me.

Half-heartedly I tried to pull away. "Ino I really don't want to talk about this right now." The last thing on my mind was who and how I would lose my virginity.

"Maybe Kiba would be willing, I mean I heard he's already been around if you know what I mean." Ino was giggling and I couldn't help but to look around to see if anyone was flashing us odd looks, but everyone was either trading with the market people or gossiping just like us.

"Or maybe Neji, that Hyuga, my lord." She continued even shivering a little at her own thoughts.

"You're such a pervert Pig!" But I found myself laughing with her, a much needed reprieve from this morning's wonderment.

I mean, I didn't even know what to feed the bird.

"What's wrong with you this morning Sakura? You seem a bit off."

My eyes flashed to the true blue sky, I told Ino a lot of things. After the Chunin trials we'd been closer than ever, she'd been my anchor when I'd awakened to find Sasuke gone and my entire world like nothing I'd ever known. But what really weighed my mind down right now was something that was still turmoil in my mind. I'd have given anything and everything to get Sasuke back, but now, with Naruto back and injured I just didn't know anymore.

"I…I just didn't sleep very well last night Ino." I answer after a few moments. Shinobi learned to lie at a very young age and though I was far from the best, Ino took my answer in stride, much to my chagrin.

"O my!" She exclaimed coming to her own conclusions. "What was his name?"

And because she knew what my reaction would be like she was off, racing down the dirt street before I'd even gotten a step in.

"I'm going to hurt you!" I yell after her and even though people were staring opening at us now I find myself laughing with abandon and chasing after my best friend.

* * *

Both of us were breathing hard when the hospital loomed above us.

"Honestly though, I feel bad for Hinata. I mean, you at least have a little bit of hope, she on the other hand I can picture fainting at the thought never mind before she got to the bed."

"Ino, you are awful." I knew where she was coming from though, Hinata that poor girl could barely get out of her own way. "Maybe you should make it your new duty to help the Hyuga." I offered the thought mainly because I didn't want to become her new project. Was it cruel of me to sick Ino on the unsuspecting girl but I had my own problems to deal with.

"Brilliant! And maybe I can get closer to her pale eyed cousin as I do so."

I'm still shaking my head as we hug. Ino had to go back to her parents flower shop and I had to go check on Naruto.

"Tell Naruto that I hope he gets well, I'll try and kosher the team to go see him, that is if I can get Shikamaru off his ass and Choji away from his family's restaurant long enough."

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing?" I ask my past hair-brained teammate. He stood on tip toe next to the hospital room window in a green paper gown. A suspicious looking hand trying to unlock the top.

He froze for a moment slowly looking over his shoulder, recognition immediate on his face. "Sakura!"

Warm arms are wrapping themselves around me, I stood a bit stiffly, he'd always been more touchy than me and lord knew I tried to beat the sense out of him for it. But after seeing him on the last length of life had me rethinking my actions. Naruto was and always will be my teammate.

"I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you that you should be in bed Naruto." I pat him once on the back and then lean away. The smile on his marked face couldn't have been any wider.

"I know." He starts aggravation clear in his voice. "But Kakashi came to visit me earlier and said that Jiraiya was in town. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage. I will be Hokage someday! Believe it." It said something for how hurt he still was when he didn't really put his whole body into the saying.

Naruto was without a doubt a true inspiration, he put his heart and soul into everything he did, he never pretended to be more anything than who he was and he would protect those he held dear till his last breath.

The Sage being in town was news to me, then again Kakashi and I had not talked in a while, not since before he'd gone off with Naruto.

* * *

I convinced Naruto to get back in bed and actually stay there. Talking sense into that boy when he had set his mind to something was like trying to punch through a cement wall, that was, without chakra.

We said our goodbyes and I promised to see him tomorrow as well, he wouldn't stay much longer in the Hospital thanks to his quick healing, but he still needed Hokage Tsunade's waver.

As if the with just a thought the current Hokage materialized in the room. I jumped slightly when I went to turn out of the room for the beautiful woman stood at the door way eyes a bit glazed but stance unwavering.

"Hokage Tsunade!" I exclaimed but bow immediately and lowly.

"Sakura Haruno." The Hokage replies with a curt nod.

"Aww, old lady you're not here to check up on me again are you? I'm feeling great, ready to leave this place!" My mouth fell open at how Naruto greeted the Hokage and nervously I looked to the woman. But she took it in without even a blink, simply folding her arms and walking further into the room.

With sure strides she stood next to the bed with a confident and easy air. Though she did not wear the robes of the Hokage in the hospital the way she held herself I didn't think anyone with an iota of intelligence would doubt her for anything other than a person of importance.

I felt as though I stood in the room awkwardly as the Hokage checked over the vitals of my teammate.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled after a few moments and I saw him trying to squirm away from Hakage Tsunade.

"I'd bet quite a bit on those broken ribs still being a bit sore Naruto! Especially since they had punctured your lungs."

I couldn't help the smirk that slowly lit upon my features. Tsunade had gotten her revenge in the sweetest of ways.

* * *

I waited until the Hokage was finished before quickly saying goodbye to Naruto again and then followed her out.

"Hokage-sama!" I had to tell her about Itachi and the crow. But my tongue hesitated as the blond woman turned.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Ah…" My heart twisted. _O Sasuke. _"Thank you Hokage-sama for taking care of Naruto."

Those whisky eyes don't show much emotion as the Hokage looks down at me but her voice is warm as she speaks. "Naruto would give his very life for Konohagakure and sadly not a lot of people would say that right now." There was some kind of shadow behind her eyes that I could not decipher but before I could wonder on it more she was gone, walking down the white halls yelling something I didn't hear.

My stomach twisted. I was keeping a secret from the Hokage for the very person who put Naruto in that sterile bed. I didn't even want to contemplate what that made me.

But a faint whisper churned in my head. _Traitor…_

* * *

I sat on the top step of my stairs looking out at the townspeople who every so often walked in and out of their small homes. My apartment was only about 500 square feet, the homes around here not being much bigger. The community was nice though, only once or twice since I'd lived here had the squads been called in to settle a domestic dispute which couldn't be said for a lot of places like this.

I'd been living on my own for the past two years, both parents still alive they just didn't support my choice in becoming a Shinobi. So instead of fighting with them day in and night out I'd left. Birthdays and Holidays I saw them but it wasn't often I willingly walked into my parents' house.

A brown paper bag rested on the cement step next to me filled with a few items I'd picked up on my way home. The local pet store had only had a bag of wild bird seed for the creature that now resided in my home. I wasn't even sure the crow would eat it but my next choice was to bring it around to other peoples trash's in the dead of night.

Honestly I hadn't gone into my house yet because of the bird. I was hoping that it wouldn't really be there anymore. And I didn't even want to contemplate how the first one that I'd killed would smell.

Both my hands ran through my short pink hair, most likely standing it up on end. Why was this happening to me?

* * *

When my stomach grumbled for food I knew it was time to go inside. A soft sigh was followed by my picking up the bag and heading to my home.

Smelling slightly of strawberries from the scents I always kept here and there I paused for a moment in the living room. Mismatched furniture from family members including a brown love seat, black short coffee table and bright green rug took up most of the space. Piles of books stood like columns on either side of the couch while a few more were open on the kitchen table. With no divider between the two parts of the apartment the room did look bigger than it was. In the kitchen an old fridge that I was surprised still worked sat next to the electric stove with only two burners. The kitchen tile was peeling up and needed to be replaced but neither I nor the landlord had any plans of doing so anytime soon.

Not many people would find this place appealing but I called it home.

For some odd reason I felt the need to knock on my bedroom door. Perhaps I was doing it out of respect but if I didn't lie to myself it was really because I was still hesitating.

Not surprising there was no reply and that small thread of hope still clung to my conscious that the crow would be gone and perhaps had never really there been there.

Before the door had swung open completely a loud _caw_ echoed in the small room making me want to turn face and run.

My stomach was not sure how to react as the first thing that caught my attention was the half eaten corpse of the fallen crow on the wooden floor. Seeming self-satisfied the still surviving bird perched on the edge of the chair that I sat on when reading or studying. It blinked those beady eyes at me and ruffled it's feathers as if saying hello.

Swallowing hard I set my paper bag down on my bed then went back out to the kitchen.

* * *

Raw flesh smelt a lot like hamburger. If I breathed through my mouth the slightly rotting stench wasn't so bad but it was more of a mind over matter thing. As long as I didn't think about what I was doing too hard I could pretend I was scooping up something ells with the black trash bag.

I almost used a complete bottle of bleach cleaner on my floor wiping up the dark blood. I'd had to improvise with a mixture of things in the bathroom and leave a thick coating of it all to hopefully rise the black stuff from the grout in the white tiles.

Somewhere along the way I'd heard the crow making some funny noises, but one thing at a time. Walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom the first thing I saw was the bird on my bed. Tampering the urge to beat the bird senseless my eyes drew to the two scrolls lying next to the black creature.

I was tempted to no open them, but stifled the urge by grabbing an orange juice from the fridge and sipping it slowly. It would smooth my hunger for a little while yet.

Back next to my bed the crow looked up at me expectantly but of what I didn't have a freaking clue. Juice still in my left hand I picked one of the scrolls up in my right. It was of the same make as the scroll before and luckily was as dry as a bone. Breaking the seal and holding it on one end I opened it. Sure dark stroked were stark against the off-white paper.

_Implementing weapons when you have little core power as you do will be something you should strive towards. Using just a weapon will not be enough for you though. A lot more will be needed from you to retrieve Sasuke._

I checked the back of the scroll just like I had the small piece of paper to see if there would be more; I really shouldn't be surprised though, Itachi was an Uchiha through and through. Words of many they were not.

The second scroll had a seal on it, forcing me to place my cup on the ground. Bringing my left hand up to my lips I bit my thumb and as the blood flowed I touched the paper. In a puff of smoke the scroll released. Metal clang against wood and then metal against metal as weapon after weapon dropped from between my hands to the floor.

In a matter of seconds a pile as tall as my bed and about three feet wide of weapons sat in my room. On the very top was a small book with black leather binding.

My eyes were wide as I looked down at the pile. Only Itachi would fit that many objects into a single scroll. With a soft sigh I exchanged the scroll for the book.

It's front in silver writing read…

'The Form of Chakra Flow'

No author. Opening the book I found that the font was barely legible and tiny on the pages.

_Sasuke… why…_

* * *

Sitting on my bed and reading that small book, or at least trying to, had my heart set heavy in my chest. I felt…different then I had before and I knew it was because of the shadow that lingered in the back of my mind.

_What are you doing Sakura?_

I was reading information given to me by Itachi Uchiha an S ranked Missing-nin. It had to be treason and not for the first time in the last ten minutes I contemplating picking up one of those blades and ending my miserable life.

_Who did your loyalties lay with anyways? Konoha or Sasuke?_

Was I insane to be talking to myself? The crow who once again stood on my dresser made a 'currrr' sound with my thought as if to agree.

* * *

**AN**: This is before Sakura and Tsunade have their relationship so I hope I didn't throw too many of you off with their meeting. The Anbu virginity thing is something I took liberty in. Also the conflicted relationship between Kakashi and Sakura is planned. And I can't promise that the gross theme will not continue through the story. Just remember, mind over matter. Before I forget, any of you notice how fast Sakura healed? There's a reason :D


	4. Shatter Game

**AN:** I do not own Naruto. Le-sigh...I also hate my chapter names, so Ill most likely change them but to what I have no clue... I don't want to just say Chapter one, two... Any suggestions? Anyone?

* * *

**Gift of the Crow**

_Chapter Four - Shatter Game  
_

* * *

Rain pattered the roof of the apartment the next morning in a foggy, drizzle of a Saturday. The black bound book along with sheets of paper I'd taken notes on were spread halfhazrdly on the bed from me kicking around for the few hours of sleep I'd gotten. The deep sleep that I loved so much hadn't come though, for that bird still resided in my room and its beady gaze had set my skin to creep zone. I'd been surprised I could close my eyes at all with it around.

Aggravation had set into my bones, Itachi hadn't left me much of anything to lead off of. While the book had been filled of in-depth information about Chakra Flow it did not exactly say how to do anything. Or exactly what is was Itachi wanted me to accomplish. Whereas my talents on the field were a bit lacking, especially when compared with my two teammates, I knew how to put one and one together.

Picking one of the Shuriken from the pile I placed it's cool metal form in front of my legs, I sat with them crossed under me, back against the wall for support. This moment reminded me of another. The only time I'd really felt pride in myself. Back to when Kakashi had been teaching us to climb trees by merging Chakra to the bottom of our feet. I'd climbed to the top before either Sasuke or Naruto, not that Kakashi had been very interested in the fact.

I would need that same talent now because when one plus one equaled two you needed that plus and equal sign just as much as the numbers you were using.

Focusing the chakra from the portals in my body the flow of power vibrated in my hands, sending a relaxing jolt through my fingers. From between my hands a soft green glow warmed and echoed with silent energy. Short and shallow my breath came as concentration settled through my entirety. Lowering the very life force that let me do unbelievable things it enveloped the shuriken. A small smile plastered itself onto my lips as I did so.

Just as the book had said. 'Let your Chakra seep into the object, do not think of it as metal but an extension of yourself.'

It was supposed to be easy to place your chakra into an object but to move it with your own wave lengths, that was a different complication all on its own.

I could feel sweat gathering on my body, just a faint, light sheen and it felt good. My body loved being used but so didn't my mind and when I could train them together the effects were always twofold.

Fingers shaking now I prepared to lift it from the bed with only my Chakra. Two things happened simultaneously. The crow squawked loudly in its shrill tone while the blade shattered. The fine dust of metal piling on my comforter.

Glaring hot daggers at the bird it went to filtering its black down feathers unaffected. I swore under my breath.

"Some great gift you are."

* * *

I'd taken a dozen blades into the kitchen and locked the bird in my room with full intentions of lifting one into the air. Twenty minutes later and a cup of now cold tea sat next to a pile of the same powdered metal as was on my bed. Each attempt had ended in the same effects no matter if there was a noise to brake my consentration or not. I'd gone back and re-read the important parts of the book again even; But to no avail.

I examined the last Shuriken and my brows slowly drew together as I realized something. The weapon looked exactly like the ones I carried around daily.

"To fully merge yourself with your weapons you must obtain Chakra Metal, an alloy special made for this type of Jutsu."

The words rolled through my head, bouncing off the edges only to clash together leaving a migraine in its wake. How silly of me to have thought Itachi Uchiha would have made anything easy.

* * *

I left bowls of food and water for the Crow who oddly enough had yet to use the bathroom. I dreaded that moment but I'd probably find something tonight at the least. The daggers were still piled at the side of my bed while the bed was still unmade as I walked out the door. Uchihas grated on my nerves and I wasn't sure what made it so easy for them to do so.

The rain had died down to a lazy mist having already saturated the ground so my boots sunk into the dirt with each step. A few others had dared the weather just like me but smartly they wielded umbrellas. Snow, sleet, hail, I'd forced my body through it all so this was nothing. And it was better than being in the house with that damn black crow; the corpse eater.

"You look like a drown rat." Ino said when I swung by her shop a few hours later. I'd visited the tower, monuments and the old training grounds but had only been able to waist so much time at each. I didn't want to return just yet so Ino was a last resort.

"I was walking in the rain, what your excuse." I tease back dragging back my heavy hair from my face to behind my ears.

"Uhg! Clean some of these flowers would you billboard brow?" Mainly because I didn't want to go back to my house or continue out in the rain I didn't fight with her.

Laid out on a long table were flowers of every color, some cleaned and in vases of water others simply resting on the pale blue tile waiting to be placed with their siblings. I'd done this a few times with Ino before and much to my surprise I found it relaxing.

Ino was comfortable in the shop, greeting the slow in and out of each customer. The rain kept a lot of the crowd away but still the fresh beauty brought one in right after the other. Some bought flowers or bouquets and others did not. Ino took everything in stride, smiling warmly as she said her goodbyes or wrapped the delicate plants for the people to take home.

During one of the lulls between customers Ino stood companionably beside me, dressed in civilian clothes she wore a light yellow summer dress that complimented her true blue eyes and strait blond hair. I found it fascinating how easily gorgeous my best friend was, regardless of the nicknames I gave her.

"It's slow today." She says, effortlessly using the small knife to cut away at the bottom leaves of the flowers so they would fit in the pots without rotting.

I nod my head. The flowers seemed to be at an endless supply and that was because her parents had just ordered these plants from out of Konoha. A larger flower distributor gathered them from all lengths of the world, Ino had shown me the booklet the shop could order from, my head had swam with all the names and prices.

A flower from Suna which only bloomed when temperatures reached 105 Degrees was priced in the quadruple digits. Something I hadn't been able to wrap my head around.

"Seems good for a rainy day." My thoughts had swam while I'd plucked flower after flower but the constant motion was relaxing and soothing.

"I don't want to be stuck at this shop though, I want to continue my training but I just seem to be stuck right now. Shikamaru is lazier than ever while Choji has no patience for anything but his food." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her run a hand through her long bangs and I knew it was a frustrated gesture for her.

I couldn't have agreed with her more though. Naruto already had a plan which was surprising for the essentric boy, while sasuke may have been making the wrong choices he was at least chasing after something larger than himself. And here I stood, playing with delicate petals.

"I just…the team means everything to me, but I can only push and pull so much before it wears at me." She continued. Her usual pep and sex appeal gone from her voice replaced with something akin to being tiered. "I don't want to be the one waking the lazy bum up for practice or dragging the food hog away from the stalls. I just wished they would show a bit more compassion and passion!"

My hands were wet as I ran them along the back of my neck, fingering through the soft pink strand of my nape. In the hours I'd spent in the flower shop I'd tried and warmed up so a slight shiver ran along my spine at the coolness along my skin. "I think what you have to consider is, are they holding you back? Do you have to leave them behind to move forward in what it is you desire and dream for?"

Ino took her time in replying, really considering my words. I thought at what I had just said as well. Since I'd had time to stew in my own mind without Sasukes presence to distract me or Narutos overzealous nature catching my attention and it made me realize a lot of things. Kakashi had perhaps given me the most insight to myself though. I'd always held the boys back, needing them to not only defend our target but also my own body.

My mouth was cocked open to say something but Ino beat me to it.

"I wont give up on them forhead! If that's what you're trying to get me to do! Chya!" In a storm Ino started to race back and forth from the table to the freezer putting the flowers in any way they would go.

"What are you doing Ino?" I asked, standing back to give her room.

"I'm going to fight for my team! We are going to be the best even if I have to force those two. But I know we have it in us!" There is such fire in her eyes as she backs me up to the front door.

Outside again the rain had picked up and now splashed the ground in a steady beat. "Ino what are you doing?" I ask for the second time.

"No more slacking off! I'm going to wake those two up or whatever and train!"

I'm smiling, a big toothy grin, this was the exact reason we were best friends, along with a dozen others.

"Thank you pinky." She says quickly while giving me a half hug.

Already half way down the street I yell to her. "I hope you can train in a summer dress and flip flops!"

Her reply is drowned out by the patter of rain. The smile on my face falters as the last of her yellow attire drifts off into the grey and browns of the cloudy day. After seeing Ino's reactions to my words and her pure passion I made my decision right then and there.

_Sasuke, I _will not _give up._

* * *

**AN:** Sakura gave up pretty easily and I'm sorry for those of you who want a strong character, I'm giving her a canon roll because I want to let her grow as you read about her not just have her take things with an iron will. Don't worry though, Itachi won't let her get away with being lazy or slacking off. And for all of you thinking, why does she still care for Sasuke so much? I know there are a lot of Sasuke haters out there but it's not like you can just throw someone you were with for so long to the side. Training and missions and just pure blood, sweat and heart like they went through forges a bond stronger than any other. She wont always be that love sick puppy but we have to beat it out of her don't we? I also want you all to know that I'm going to develop all the characters and not just Sakura, as you can see by Ino's roll in this chapter. I hope I did not bore any of you.

Thank you for so many good comments, I promise I read each and everyone even if I don't reply back in the Author notes. Stay tuned all you lovely people and maybe you'll get to read more of the smexy Itachi … in the next chapter!

**-** SomebodyLost I have read the story you are talking about, but there is not going to be the Inner Sakura, sometimes she might talk to herself in her mind but I think we all do that at one point or another. I've written a few chapters ahead, I have the plot mainly finished though, I say mainly because I know as I write things will change and settle in more as for the timeskip no jutsu I don't know what that is so I can't answer.

- xXSymmetryXx I love a really Dominant guy and that's just how I see Itachi as being so I do hope I get him right. I have a lot planned and love that you're not grossed out.


	5. Blood and Tears

AN: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would make all the guys walk around shirtless.

* * *

**Gift of the Crow**

_Chapter Five - Blood and Tears_

* * *

A smile played with the edges of my lips even though the rain still poured from the heavens soaking me to the bone. Luckily there was still a warmth to Konoha or ells I knew I would have been shivering with the slow pace in which I walked. Ino had to be that last ingredient in the group that either made everything work for the better or fall apart; From what I'd just seen from her she was not going to let Team 11 fail.

Hunched into myself my hands were in my pockets of the dress playing with the small spheres that help some of the pills and healing remedies that hadn't fit in the bags strapped to my legs but of which I still thought it important to carry around. It was a habit that I'd taken to doing when Team 7 was still intact because Spirits knew those two never carried with them med-supplies; they'd thought themselves too godlike.

I'd thought myself much in the same light as Ino, as that glue that stuck two always bickering and fighting presences together. When things had gotten so intense with them that a real angered fight would have been the only end result I'd come between the two and made them see how much of an idiot they were both being.

I stopped walking for a heartbeat to look up into the grey shaded sky with the cool liquid trailing down my face like tears. And yet here I was now, with neither of them; In fact I was a traitor fornicating with the one who'd killed and slaughtered the very boys family who I loved.

_Why did life have to be so complicated?_

* * *

With the sound of the front door closing behind me I started to strip off my clothes, the last thing I wanted was to clean up puddles from my thoroughly sogged self. Though no matter what I would have to clean my weapons, the pouches protected them from a lot of the elements but I was sure with the amount of water I played in today some would have seeped through.

I left my clothes in a pile on the floor next to the door so that when I went to the fridge I stood only in my breast wrappings and underwear, which were a pair of bright pink cotton shorts. From the cool inside I grabbed a red apple, pickings were meager because the last time I'd done a mission had been two months ago. Biting into the succulent flesh I sighed, it tasted so good and my stomach agreed.

The apple almost dropped from my hand when I opened the door to my room. To put it simply the small space looked like a tornado had stormed through. _That damned bird. _

It had even managed to get my blankets and pillow from off my bed and to the floor. I felt a migraine started from behind my left eye, it pulsed harder and harder with each inch of disaster I took in.

With a flurry of black feathers the crow shot up from the floor and flew at me, my hands swooped up to block but the bird never collided. Something hard did hit my arm and looking down I saw that it was another scroll.

The crow landed on my now bare bed making a number of different noises, almost sounded aggravated with something. Shaking my head to clear the fog of frustration that threatened to burst over the rim I stepped over the scroll and started my way through the turmoil of my room to the bathroom.

I only made it three steps when the bird slipped in front of me on the ground with a pale scroll held in its mouth. It didn't stop making noises as it lifted the paper up in its beak motioning for me to take it. I wanted a shower more than whatever the scroll held though, Itachi's last node of helpful information had been anything but.

The shower thing wasn't going to happen though because every time I try to step around the bird it intercepted me, and less than killing it I had very few options.

"Fine!" I growled snapping the scroll in one quick motion that had the crows beak clacking loudly.

Another seal. I bit a little harder than necessary into my skin and the blood welled deeply from the wound to drop on the pale white.

One moment I stood in my home, the next a slight chirping of birds filled my ears along with the pattern of rain against nature. My eyes blinked open, taking in the fresh green grass and tall big leafed trees which glistened in the faint rays of light that twisted here and there through the waning clouds.

"Konoha must need Shinobi desperately for them to have not kicked you out of the program yet." _That voice…_

Twisting to my right the black and crimson form of Itachi Uchiha stood leaning against a dead and cracked tree who's upper half had fallen ages ago. The wide brim hat protected him from most of the drizzling tear drops bringing into stark contrast the fact I was only wearing my bindings and underwear.

I couldn't help from shivering for that teleporting scroll had zipped me somewhere where it wasn't as warm as Konoha but when I spoke my voice did not waver though it wanted to. "Loyalty means something to some people."

Even if I didn't have the strength, the knowledge or the power to protect Konoha I had the loyalty to help those who could achieve their job.

But then Itachi had to go and crush everything, _everything._ Uncomprehendably fast Itachi loomed before me, one moment fifty feet away the next dark crimson eyes boring into my very soul; so close his hat deflected most of the rain from my body.

"Do not talk to me about loyalty when you stand here before me." His words sank into my skin, flesh and bone, twisting a metaphorical dagger in my heart. That velvet as sin voice of his was so damnably right.

I couldn't keep staring into those red eyes it was like they spoke of every wrong doing I had ever partook in or even thought of. My own jade gaze dropped to the finely stitched cloaked with its cloud caricatures. He didn't say another biting remark, just let me stew in my own mind. I could not deny or defend and explaining would have been crazy. With the two of us standing like this I began to feel self-conscious, aware of how little clothed I was and though Itachi made no comment on the lack of my clothes I still brought my arms up to wrap around my breasts letting the bony things cover as much as they could.

With just a flick of his wrist a kunai appeared in his left hand offering the magic presentation to me. Some part of me couldn't bear to touch his skin so I made the effort to pick it up without touching him. The dark grey and shadowed black weapon weighed the same as each of the ones I'd handled earlier today. Chakra Metal was supposed to be denser, heavier.

"Itachi I don't know what you want me to do with this," I start, drawing in a long sigh and taking a few steps away from the rolling heat of his domineering presence. "I need Chakra Metal, it's not possible to move these with my Chakra, they are too fra…"

The last of my sentence drifted off with the faint wind as a slight glow started to thrum from the kunai in my hand, the same moment the dagger was pulled from my grasp my head turned to watch it slap into Itachi's pale hand.

"I do not bother with the impossible." I prided myself in the fact that I did not let out even the smallest of sounds when Itachi flicked the dagger into the soft soil mere centimeters from my toes.

"Well it might help if you left me with more than one or two words for an explanation!" It was the nerves that had my voice so high and the whites of my eyes rolling. As I spoke two more kunai appeared in either of his hands, so dark against the ivory.

I didn't like the way he just bore down at me with those emotionless eyes and wasn't surprised when the urge to run racked through my body.

"Your file said you had above average Chakra Control." I expected him to say more, for I wasn't even sure exactly what was said in my file, that was information above my ranking but he said nothing more, just started to twirl each kunai in his hands, one clock wise one counter.

I didn't bother asking the question that rang through my head, _How had he gotten access to my file, _ I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"The metal is unable to hold a constant flow of Chakra." Still swirling, each kunai started it's slow rise upward till they dangled in the air on either side of Itachi's hat. It was an impressive feat, but my mind was shooting in over time, grey juice saturating the creative receptors, too concentrated with itself to be concerned with Itachi.

Kneeling in the grass and dirt I didn't care that mud seeped into my bare skin because I got it now. The constant stream of Chakra was too strong for the layers of metal but if it pulsed, giving the metal a chance to 'breath' then it wouldn't shatter when manipulated. Calling that green glow from within me I let it cover the smooth metal of the Kunai that stuck half way out of the ground.

Breath hitching out from between my lips in a puff of smoke I had to settle myself down from keeping my hands from shaking so much. Thinking only of the pulsing I started to pull upward. It shattered instantly, mixing with the rain dirt and frustration.

"Why!" I half screamed and cried out. _Why was everything so hard for me!_

No matter what Naruto or Sasuke were challenged with, faced with, they always made it seem so easy!

"I'm done! I can't do this!" This time my scream is choked out around a sob. I knew that my breakdown was more than just because of the shattered kunai, I'd been holding onto my self being with every last bit of strength and this seemed to be that last straw to just rip my heart and soul open.

Naruto had left this morning. When I'd visited the Hokage tower earlier in the day a messenger had caught up with my soaked form and handed me a scroll.

'Team Seven is officially disbanded, Naruto Uzumaki is now under the training of Sanin Jiraiya while Kakashi Hitachi has been called in for important matters. Sakura Haruno please wait for further instructions'

"He didn't even said goodbye." I strangle out real tears driving hot rivers town my cheeks. I didn't care that this was the lowest moment in my life and I was on show for Itachi Uchiha. _They were both gone…_

An inky black head poked its way into the side of my vision, squawking once those beady eyes look up at me. I hadn't even noticed the crow had followed me through the teleport scroll but it was the last thing I needed to see. Mercilessly I shoved the bird to the side making it flail into the mud complaining all the way.

A hiss left my lips when a stark pain sparked from the outside of my left arm, a Kunia stuck out of the mud beside me having just cut through the very first layers of skin.

Itachi had taken in my tantrum a science in silence, those purple nails held up seven black knives each held between his fingers. "Get up."

"Didn't you hear me! I'm done!" Blood trickled from the cut in a slow, hot path mingling with the rain and hair on my arm. It felt good. "I no longer want to be a Shinobi! You win!"

I didn't have my families support, Sasuke had my heart, Naruto took away my last meaning in life and I couldn't stand myself, I was a traitor to Konoha. _So much easier to just be done._

"Get up." Was all Itachi said, there was no disgust in his voice of pity in his eyes like I expected.

I staid where I was kneeling on the ground, the rain had picked up as if called upon by my very sorrow. "I just want to go home." The tears had yet to stop though I cried silently.

A strangled yelp left my lips as another Kunai bit into my flesh this time my upper right arm and deeper, fleshing out the top layer of muscle. Another shot to the ground in front of me right between my knees and then another beside my left hand. I found myself tumbling backward onto my ass; Forgetting every lesson I'd ever received as a nin. For my fumbled efforts my upper right thigh was sliced twice and then my calf when I had still yet to move.

The fat drops of rain blinded me and I wished they would drown the very life from my limbs because I found I didn't want to fight Itachi. I just wished he'd end this soon.

A hot hand was on me in an instant, stealing the breath from my lungs as it grasped onto my neck. I didn't fight, my hands staid at my sides while my eyes burned from the salty tears as I met those tommes.

With the last of my air I whispered out. "Do it."

My feet met ground, mud squishing between toes as Itachi placed me down. I automatically gasped in and out almost choking on the heavy rain.

Pain registered first and then I was tumbling to the side from a fist that had collided with the right side of my cheek. I stumbled and almost went down but caught myself at the last moment. The blood that trickled from my mouth was sickeningly salty making me spit and cough.

For a lack of anything better to do I started to laugh, it was a sorrow filled sound, I was a ruin. My arm came away covered in a film of red liquid when I whipped my mouth on it making that laughter bubble up a bit stronger.

I didn't notice Itachi had moved next to me again till he roughly took my hand in his and shoved a Shuriken in it. "Again." Was all he said, oblivious of my broken state.

He pulled away black cloak shifting with the motion just before he was out of reach I grasped onto that thick fabric with my free hand. Itachi could have pulled away at any second but instead he simply looked down at me with half his face covered.

"Take it back." My voice sounded hollow even to my own ears and it only showed just how far gone I was for when I lifted the weapon my hand was covered in blood from grasping the Shuriken too hard, it had cut through skin and flesh.

My only reply was a small shake from that frustratingly emotionless face. I knew Itachi wanted me to watch his next move because he drew up a Kunia for me to see and then very deliberately tossed it behind my back. The sound of something dying very loudly had me releasing the dark cloak and looking over my shoulder to where the black crow now flailed as it died with Itachi's knife sticking out of its chest.

* * *

The retching and bone deep pain that racked through my body while I threw up the crow Itachi had just killed did a lot to ground me. On my hands and knees with the rain unrelenting on my back and muck covering every inch of me I realized how low I'd actually gotten.

Mouth fully open the crow chucked up from within me to twist in the black pile of bile. My arms shook and I couldn't get enough breath to my lungs; Crawling a few feet to the side so I wasn't wallowing in the oil I looked up at Itachi. "Thanks."

There was no gloating or much of anything shining in those reflective eyes, Itachi had most likely seen a lot worse. Simply another Kunai appeared in the ground before me.

"You just don't give up do you?" My lips curled into a laugh that was filled with anything but mirth.

I couldn't stop the twitching of my fingers as I tried to pull the knife from the ground but with a little determination I managed to drop it length wise on the muddy grass. My head swam as I leaned back to put most of my weight on my lower half. The short choppy locks of my hair crowded my face forcing me to shove the strands back with my dirty hands, beauty was the last thing on my mind though.

Hands on either side of the Kunai I was on the edge of calling forth my Chakra when Itachi spoke with that richly dark voice of his. "Don't do it just for yourself."

Automatically faces filled my vision, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, my parents, random people of Konoha. When my eyes fluttered to attention again the Kunai held firmly in the air a good six inches from the ground.

"Itachi, I did it!" A second Kunai smashed into the one in my hand pinning it solidly to the dirt.

Before I could complain Itachi spoke. "Again."

And because I didn't want to be lost in the darkness like before I listened without another word.

* * *

**AN:** Don't hate me for Sakuras breakdown, you had to know it was coming. This story is strongly based around Itachi being the one to almost nurture Sakura into being a Shinobi. I say nurture lightly because Itachi is anything but maternal. So a pretty long chapter this time yea? The book Zoo by James Patterson had over 80 chapters and it wasn't that long, a lot of the chapters were short, I'm not saying this story will be like that but maybe just a bit. A good and fast read if anyone's interested. In this story Sakura starts out at age 13, so her in breast wrappings is not going to turn Itachi on, that would be creepy, but there will be that time skip, just let me develop Itachi's and Sakuras relationship a bit more. What would you think if I never had Sakura train under Tsunade and just under Itachi? Student/Teacher relationship? Yum!

Melodi Moon - Thanks for the great review! Sakura didn't have to pay for them and I can imagine Itachi as a missingnin has quite the load of cash.

SomebodyLost - Yes! Only a few more chapters of Sakura at this age and then I promise the time skip.

FairiesDescent - I love writing it so thank you!


End file.
